Love is complicated!
by AoiHaven
Summary: Eve was a lovely child, but when she started to grow up, her attitude and personality take a hitch. Eventually though, she begins to realise she's in love with someone, and not just one person. How will she know who she really belongs with? Rated T for possible swearing!


**Some opening efforts :**

**Aoi ; Hello again! I really, just really, had this idea floating around in my mind, and just HAD to use it, so, I will. I originally wanted to make it an 'original' story with my own characters and such, but I just couldn't, so, I shall use the Elgang! Introduce yourselves~!**

**Chung : O-Ohayo, Chung Seiker! I'm the only one here…Because the others had to go fight…*Sighs***

**Aoi : So you're saying you don't like being here? - **

**Chung : N-no Aoi-chan! You've got it all wrong…!  
Aoi : *Ignores his pleas* Anyway! Enjoy, classes and ages, and a few OC's here.**

**Chung ; Deadly Chaser, 13**

**Eve ; Code Nemesis, 14**

**Raven ; Blade Master, 15**

**Elsword ; Lord Knight, 14**

**Aisha ; Elemental Magician, 13**

**Rena ; Sniping Ranger, 15**

**Ara ; Little Devil, 14**

**Add ; SOON TO COME!**

**My oc's!**

**Aoi ; 14, will explain appearance later**

**Keita ; 15 same explanation later~**

* * *

_The sound of metal scraping against metal resounded around the small, homely room. A fire roared quietly in the corner, it's warm glow shimmering orange light across the room. The soft padding of feet echoed quietly in the hall outside of this room, a young girl with surprisingly long silver hair stood outside, she was most likely only eight years old. She creaked open the door, as much as she could, the orange like light blinding her for a minute. She blinked rapidly, trying to get her eyes adjusted to the light as she stood in the dark and cold hall way._

_"Father…?" Her voice called out shyly and hesitantly, as she pushed the large door open. The father in question was seated on a leather stool, a small human like object resting in his left hand, a screwdriver in his right. His black hair and warm brown eyes, contrasting against her silver hair, and innocent gold eyes._

_"Yes Eve…?" He smiled at her, crows feet appearing at the corners of his eyes as he put the screwdriver down, motioning for her to come closer. She did so, with no sign of hesitance. _

_"What are you making…?" She asked innocently, as she crawled up onto the smaller stool beside him, looking at the pretty little doll like figure in his hand._

_"I'm making a….robot….~" He sang happily, taking one of her small hands and placing it on the robot. It's features clearly had shown a female, however it was naked, and had no hair. "It's very pretty father…" She smiled prodding it's metallic cheek with her chubby finger._

_A warm smile weaselled it's way onto his worn face, gently petting her head. "Well now it's yours sweetie…" He watched her eyes light up, a grin plastered to her face as she bounced on her small stool._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you…!" She squealed, crawling down from her stool clumsily and running back into the hallway._

_However her father sat there, his warm smile slowly turning sour as he held a hand to his heart. "I honestly do care about her my love…But she's not my own…" A silent tear trailed down his tanned physic, silently he stood and stared at a portrait seated on his table._

_"She could never be my own…She's your daughter…But she could never be mine…" He spoke softly, as he squeezed the hand over his heart lightly._

* * *

It's been a few years since that night, the man watched his 'daughter' blossom into the proud fourteen year old she was now, he remembered how lively and rowdy she used to be. Now he watches her emotionless face, her lips twitching ever so slightly into a friendly smile at some of her friends, and him of course, but it hurt slightly, seeing her eyes so empty.

He had no choice to break the news to her, that he was not her 'true' father, but he knows it wasn't the reason. Her attitude and personality took a drastic measure, when she found out her mother was not actually just away on business trips, but was actually in the hospital. Suffering a fatal disease which wound her up in heaven.

"Eve…?" He called out tenderly, knocking on the candy pink door which stood in front of him. The door creaked open, and there stood his daughter, she wore a light pink and white checker dress, a simple black cardigan over the top of it.

"Yes father?" She spoke monotonously, it hurt him, but he knew deep down his daughter was still there.

"Your friend, the purple haired girl, is at the front door." She blinked repeatedly before nodding, bowing and walking down the stairs and to the front door. When she opened it, indeed her friend sat there.

"Heya Evey! Ready to go?" The purple haired individual beamed at her, dressed in a purple hoodie and a black skirt, she waved to her friend's father.

"Father, I'm going to go out." Eve called to her father, walking out the door after putting on her black flats. All her father could do was sigh and smile before going back to his workshop to finish yet another order.

"Is it ok if that stupid ElBaka tags along?" Eve just nodded at her friend, not really minding if he was there, in all honesty, Eve had a slight infatuation with the red headed moron.

"Will anyone else be accompanying us, Aisha?" Eve questioned, looking down at the concrete pavement in front of her as they walked to who knows where.

"Um…Rena's going to tag along, and I think she's bringing her cousin…Her cousin just moved to town I think…I think that cool guy Raven might tag on too…" Aisha smiled, looking back at Eve. Eve could only nod, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I see…" Eve said, thinking about the attractive male known as Raven. She had known the older male for a while, well, since they were in diapers. She knew as a child, they made a pinky promise that when they grew up, they would get married.

However, ever since school started up again, they had started to separate, being put in different classes as well.

_I wonder…maybe we…could be closer…_ Thinking to herself as they walked, all she really wanted from this day, was to be with her friends and enjoy herself a little.


End file.
